


Truth Or Dare

by nimmermehr



Series: Bunker Game Night [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, Reader-Insert, SPN family, bunkergamenight, letsplayagame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 17:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimmermehr/pseuds/nimmermehr
Summary: Again a little one-shot I wrote based on a silly game. Enjoy! And tell me what games you like to play with the group and who I should add to the circle.Warnings: liquor and a teenager game
Relationships: Gabriel/Reader
Series: Bunker Game Night [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590709
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Truth Or Dare

Another evening at the bunker filled with another dull meeting which came to a dead end. You had to wait for the thing to make another move before you could jump in the Impala and hunt it.

Nobody liked the idea, but it seemed you all were helpless for the moment.

Dean got up, left the library only to return minutes later with beer and liquor for all of you.

Tonight you were a very mixed group, with two angels, the King of Hell, the Winchester brothers and of course you.

Everybody filled their glasses (why did it always end with drinks in the library, you wondered) and looked silently at each other.

„So, what do we do now? Are the ones of you who can disappear leaving or are you in for a game night?“ you asked, hoping for the latter.

“Well, darling, what do you have in mind?” Crowley asked, leaning back in his chair.

“What about some truth or dare? I used to play it back in college with my friends a lot. It’s a funny way to make everyone uncomfortable and reveal some secrets,” you suggested.

Gabriel smiled, a mischievous sparkle in his golden eyes. “(Y/N), you never disappoint. I can’t wait to see my brother’s face, when it’s his turn.”

Dean shared a look with Sam and both men shrugged. “Why not. Let’s explain the rules to Cas,” the older hunter nodded, turning his attention to the blue-eyed angel next to him.

“No need for that, even I have heard of this game. Humans seem to like it a lot, especially when alcohol is involved. I would like to start.” Cas took everybody by surprise. Usually the angel preferred to be a silent bystander in the beginning.

He looked at you. “(Y/N), truth or dare?” You thought about it for several seconds. How bad could a dare from him be? He was not as sassy or pervy as the rest of the group and you were more afraid of the things he knew about you so far.

“Dare, Cassie.” The man in the trench coat grinned. Maybe you made a mistake.

“I dare you to imitate Sam during research.” Sam shook his head, laughing. “I’m not sure, I really want to see that.”

You cocked your head to the side, thinking about some things that were typical for the younger hunter.

Finally, you let your hair loose and fall over your eyes, while you tried to look as tall as possible.

Taking long strides around the table, you pushed your long hair back from your forehead, looking annoyed. “Why can’t we have a salad for dinner, Dean!” you complained in your best Sam-voice. “You know these greasy burgers with the what-animal-is-it-meat will kill you one day. I’ve seen a vegetarian restaurant around the corner of the motel. Can’t we go there, just this once?” You finished your performance with an attempt of puppy dog eyes.

All the men burst out laughing. “You nailed it, (Y/N), but I would never give in to your glance. My brother looks much more vulnerable when he does it.” Dean patted your shoulder.

You did a little curtsy, sat back in your chair and scanned the group. “Crowley! Truth or dare, your majesty?” It was meant to sound sarcastic, but the demon looked very pleased by your form of address.

“I like it, when you call me that, darling. You should do it more often. But to answer your question, I choose truth. I have no intention to perform silly actions for amusement.” The Scottish accent was thick in his deep voice.

“Tell us, who of the others would you most like to see kneel to you?” As his smoldering gaze focused on you, you added quickly “I’m no option!”

“That’s a pity. You would be such a pleasant sight down on your knees.” Why did he have to be so attractive. Couldn’t he be as ugly as a lot of books describe the sovereign of the underworld. “My second choice would be moose, he’s always so righteous, but would make a good demon. We all know he also has a dark side.” Crowley finished, smirking at the tall hunter, who shifted uneasy in his seat.

He then simply pointed at Gabriel, who cocked an eyebrow. “Truth or dare, trickster?”

“Dare. I don’t fear your ideas.” Dean shook his head, not sure it was a good idea to challenge the King of Hell.

“I know how much you love candy…I dare you to lick whipped cream from Sam’s neck.” A spray can appeared on the table.

Sam groaned. “Is this whole game going to be about me? (Y/N) is the woman here, do something with her!” Immediately, he tried to step back. “I don’t mean it that way! I…you…just…aaargh. Whatever I say will make it worse. Let’s get over this fucking dare, so I can dig a hole for myself.”

Gabriel moved over to the tall man, gently brushed his hair to one side and sprayed some whipped cream on his neck. He then leaned down, licking it off with long and slow movements.

Sam’s eyes closed and he bit his lower lip. “Well, somebody seems to enjoy being the center of attention,” you teased.

“I can be very convincing, sugar,” the blond angel winked at you before finishing his task.

As the angel was back in his seat, Sam’s face was flushed and he tried to discreetly adjust himself.

Not wanting to embarrass him even more, you turned the attention to Gabriel. “Well done, Gabe. Who do you pick? I think Dean, over there looks way too pleased.”

“And I thought, only angels can read minds.” He shot you a smirk, his beautiful whiskey-colored eyes shining. “You heard the lady, Dean. What do you choose? Don’t be a chicken, I swear I won’t make you kiss anyone.”

The older hunter sat upright, a wary expression on his face. “Okay, I’ll take you by your word. Dare.”

You heard Crowley chuckle next to you and knew, your fellow hunter would regret his decision very soon.

“Well, Dean-o, I dare you to take on one of (Y/N)’s dresses and let her paint your nails. I always suspected you would make a beautiful girl.”

Dean sat there wide eyed, his mouth opening and closing without sound.

You grabbed his hand, dragging him to your room, before the stupor would lift.

Twenty minutes later, you reentered the library, looking at the expectant faces. “Gentlemen, I proudly present Deanaris, Queen of the Swords!” Nothing happened.

“Dean, get your ass in here. I didn’t sacrificed my best dress for nothing!” You shouted into the hallway.

A very red headed hunter appeared in the door frame. He wore a sleeveless fifties dress with a deep v-neck and a flowing full skirt. It was a soft gold, accentuated with petrol and you painted his nails with matching colors. He would never admit it, but a part of him admired his polished nails, especially the golden ones on his ring fingers.

The men at the table broke into wolf whistles and clapped their hands. “Come on, do a pirouette!” Crowley called and Sam chimed in, happy it wasn’t him this time, “Yes, show us how the skirt flies around your hairy legs.”

Deans hesitant gyration and the angry looks he shot his brother made you crack. You sank to your knees, holding your sides, fearing the laughter could tear you apart.

“Okay! That’s it! Enough with this shit! I did it, now leave me alone!”, he yelled, stomping his bare, colorful foot down. That only increased your laughter.

“I think, it suits you. You should not be embarrassed wearing different clothes,” Cas’s attempt to calm his friend was cute, but didn’t really help to ease the tension.

Dean huffed, falling down in his chair, leaving you on the ground by the door.

To your surprise, it was Crowley, who came to help you up and gently guiding you to your seat, his warm hand at the small of your back. Even as you sat down, his hand didn’t leave you, but instead rubbed your back gently until you’ve calmed down enough to take a sip of your drink.

Dean tried to find a comfortable position in his dress as he glared at you. “(Y/N), truth or dare? And before you say anything, I don’t care it already has been your turn. There is no rule who to pick!”

“Truth, if I must.” you sighed, knowing what ever was coming at you was not pleasant.

“Tell me, what do you think is hot about our trickster here. You know, that Cas will detect any lie, so don’t waste your energy.” His grin had an evil edge. It was payback time.

Gabriel looked at you with interest and you hold his gaze before you dropped your eyes to your glass. “His eyes, they have such a wonderful color and seem to shine in the dark. His hair looks so soft and I like the way it curls over his collar.” You knew, your face was beet red, but there was nothing you could do about it.

“I’m sure, there is more, (Y/NN). Go on,” the green eyed hunter urged you.

“I…it’s…oh damn…can someone kill me, please?! This is soo stupid…” you took several deep breathes to calm yourself down. Nobody would help you out and it was your own fault, you suggested this game.

“I always wondered if his lips would taste like candy!” you blurted out, hanging your head even lower and covered your face with your hands. There, you said it. No way to take it back.

Dean, Sam and Cas giggled at your outburst and you could practically feel the amused grin on Crowley’s face. The only one who didn’t make a sound was the angel you were talking about.

When you couldn’t take the nescience any more, you finally looked up, searching the gaze from golden eyes.

Gabriel was watching you with gaping jaw and half closed eyes. “I really didn’t expect that,” he whispered, his eyes never leaving yours.

Cas sighed, “are you telling us, you didn’t know she likes you?”

“Shut up, Castiel!” you found yourself standing next to the dark haired angel, slapping him up his head and then turning to the door to leave. It was enough humiliation for one night.

Running to the door, you were stopped by two hands that gently grabbed your shoulders.

The gentle voice of your favorite angel froze you to the spot. “All you had to do was ask, sweetheart.” You felt one hand moving from your upper arm to your chin, lifting it up so your eyes were lost in golden seas of whiskey. Gabriel slowly lowered his face to yours, giving you time to back off.

When his lips finally brushed against yours, you found yourself lifting your hands to his neck, pulling him closer. The soft touch of his mouth became firmer and his tongue slipped out, to lick at your lower lip. Opening up to his gentle touch you found out, he really tasted like candy. Sweet, oh so sweet and with a hint of cherry.

Melting into the kiss, you almost didn’t hear Sam’s cheerful „Finally!“ and the displeased grunt from Crowley.

Slipping one hand around your waist, Gabriel snapped the fingers of his other one and the library disappeared. You didn’t care, all you wanted was still in your reach.


End file.
